


Переключая каналы // Channel-surfing

by Avord_Naxela



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23915248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avord_Naxela/pseuds/Avord_Naxela
Summary: Есть три вида битв. Каждый раз, вступая в битву, мы должны помнить отличие. Битвы во имя защиты жизни, битвы во имя защиты чести… и битвы за пульт от телевизора.
Relationships: Kuchiki Rukia/Kurosaki Ichigo
Kudos: 2





	Переключая каналы // Channel-surfing

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Channel-surfing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20559128) by [ShatteredSwallowtail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShatteredSwallowtail/pseuds/ShatteredSwallowtail). 



Пристроив миску с попкорном у себя на коленях, Рукия, не отрывая глаз от экрана, одну руку опустила в синюю пластиковую ёмкость, а другой схватила пульт. Тридцать четвёртый канал, именно его она искала. Тихонько взвизгнув от восторга, она откинулась назад, закутала ноги в уютное флисовое одеяло — тоже взятое без разрешения, хотя она была относительно уверена, что именно для такого рода случаев его оставили на краю дивана — и запихнула в рот горсть сдобренного маслом лакомства, с волнением пятилетки в рождественское утро наблюдая, как на экране заплясали яркие, словно восковые мелки, цвета под соответствующе радостную — и, Ичиго сказал бы, идиотскую — детскую музыку.

Но её мало волновало, что сказал бы Ичиго. Нет, сейчас был важен только тот, по мнению Рукии, почти волшебный факт, что сегодня вечером, 29-ого ноября, примерно в восемь часов один из каналов в коробке — она знала, что это называется «телевизор», Ичиго всё объяснил ей уже давным-давно, но в её голове оно по-прежнему было коробкой — показывал нечто чудесное. «Анимированные Приключения Чаппи и его Друзей». Она увидела анонс в прошлом месяце, проходя мимо витрины магазина игрушек, и Ичиго пришлось буквально оттаскивать её, чтобы они смогли-таки добраться до школы. Очевидно, он рассчитывал, что она забудет, если ей не напоминать.

Очевидно, Ичиго был неправ.

Что, с её точки зрения, было вполне нормальным и рядовым явлением. Ичиго всегда был неправ, так что переживать об этом совершенно не имело смысла. Особенно по сравнению с тем, что её передача вот-вот должна была начаться. Практически дрожа от предвкушения, она вновь пошевелилась только затем, чтобы взять очередную порцию попкорна.

Однако… загребла рукой пустой воздух, и почти в тот же момент диван содрогнулся под натиском более крупного тела, и более крупная рука подхватила пульт с обивки. Она развернулась к вторженцу с гневным — хотя несколько заглушённым кукурузой во рту — воплем возмущения, и её кулак встретился с головой Ичиго, как только она выхватила пульт обратно. И миску она тоже намеревалась вернуть, но пнуть его сейчас было нельзя, а то этот дуболом всё рассыпет.

— А ну верни, придурок!

Идиот. Да кем он, чёрт возьми, себя возомнил, чтобы такое вытворять. Особенно когда она что-то смотрит. Злобно на него зыркнув, она осторожно положила пульт на диван — теперь уже с противоположной от парня стороны — и дёрнула за край одеяла, на который тот бесцеремонно уселся.

— И слезь с моего одеялка.

Нахмурившись, Ичиго злобно зыркнул в ответ. Этот гном-узурпатор вздумала присвоить себе проклятый диван? Он имел полное право здесь сидеть. И одеяло не подписано. Хотя не то чтобы оно было ему нужнее — не так уж он и замёрз. Но одна лишь чистейшая вредность заставила его ухватиться за край и просунуть под него свои ноги, несмотря на все протесты.

— Нигде тут не написано, что оно твоё, карлик. И отдай мне пульт, Хаус уже начался.

Хаос? Какой ещё хаос? Где? Приподняв бровь — ведь вот, пожалуйста, он снова несёт ерунду, — она покачала головой, вновь натягивая одеяло. Если он думает, что она позволит ему переключить канал, то его ждёт разочарование.

— Я первая заняла место, и мне всё равно, какой там хаос показывают по телевизору. Я смотрю Чаппи.

От подобных заявлений Ичиго аж перекорёжило, и не только потому, что Рукия не знала даже самых основ того, что он называл «нормальным» телевидением, но и потому, что если его предположение было верным — а он уверен, было, — то, оставшись, он будет подвергнут почти двум часам розовых и пушистых мучений. Нет уж, не выгорит. С усмешкой отправив в рот горсть попкорна, он просто перегнулся через Рукию и схватил пульт, — неужели она и правда думала, что отложить его чуть подальше будет достаточно? — удерживая тот вне зоны досягаемости её цепких ручонок, пока переключал канал. Ну вот. Совсем другое дело.

О нет, он не мог так поступить. НЕЛЬЗЯ просто так взять и переключить её Чаппи на какого-то… какого-то скверного мужичка с неряшливой бородкой. Рукия впервые видела эту передачу и понимала только, что она как-то связана с тем хаосом, о котором Ичиго говорил, но сейчас это не имело никакого значения. Оставив надежду отвоевать свой попкорн, она украдкой потянулась за пультом и окончательно разозлилась, когда тот убрали ещё дальше от неё. Будь прокляты длинные руки, она не собиралась проигрывать этот бой. Только не когда Чаппи был на кону.

Ичиго получал удовольствие — он уже научился игнорировать её нытьё — от просмотра любимого сериала, пока его довольно грубо не прервали ударом маленького кулака по лицу, что было, однако, лишь отвлекающим манёвром, чтобы вырвать пульт из его рук. Смазано пробормотав что-то нелицеприятное, он снова вцепился в него, и каналы замигали, с дикой скоростью сменяя друг друга, пока две пары рук всеми своими пальцами боролись за господство над кнопками. Очень скоро их конфликт разгорелся настолько, что войди кто в гостиную, то был бы встречен хитросплетением из человеческих конечностей и одеяла на диване, перевёрнутой миской попкорна на полу и неиссякаемым потоком ругательств и оскорблений.

И в момент между тем, как ему едва не затолкали ногу в рот, и тем, как тонкие пальчики дёрнули его за волосы с такой силой, что чуть не свернули шею, у Ичиго в голове что-то щёлкнуло. Вдруг пришло осознание, что он — несмотря на всю её боевитость и склонность к грязной игре — был, говоря просто и откровенно, намного больше и сильнее Рукии. Ухмыльнувшись самому себе — ну, насколько можно ухмыльнуться, когда твоя губа уже разбита жестоким ударом ладони, — он вырвал пульт и второй рукой перехватил её запястья, зафиксировав их у девушки над головой. Теперь, по крайней мере, опасность представляли только ноги.

С оглушительным визгом Рукия оказалась прижатой к дивану, без возможности пошевелить руками, а Ичиго навис над ней. Глядя на него снизу вверх, она мысленно прикидывала, как сильно придётся изогнуться, чтобы впечатать левую ногу прямо в центр этой самодовольной ухмылки, стремительно расползавшейся у него на лице. Зазнавшийся болван, сейчас она ему покажет. Зарычав, она дёрнулась, вывернувшись из захвата ровно настолько, чтобы оторвать плечи от дивана, и впилась своими губами в его губы.

С выражением изумления и шока на лице, Ичиго замер: каждая частичка его существа сосредоточилась на внезапном ощущении тепла и мягкости. Понимание ситуации дойти до него не успело — он размяк, целуя её в ответ, закрыл глаза. И не заметил, как Рукия высвободила руку, пока она резко не отстранилась, забрав у него серебристый прямоугольник. Ухмыльнувшись, она вернула нужный ей канал, а затем отправила пульт в полёт через комнату, и по безупречной дуговой траектории тот с тихим плеском упал в аквариум. Довольно облизнувшись, Рукия свернулась калачиком в углублении дивана. Это его научит.


End file.
